


My Heart Flies to Your Service

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy visits Steve the night before he's given the serum.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	My Heart Flies to Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> Hear my soul speak:  
> The very instant that I saw you, did  
> My heart fly to your service.  
> ~William Shakespeare, The Tempest, Act III, Scene 1
> 
> The next three are connected to this one.

Peggy Carter stood outside the tent, listening to the things Erskine said to Rogers, and his answers. She smiled when Steve raised his glass to toast the little guy. Erskine might not let him drink, but she’d already decided there _was_ one thing he was going to get the chance to do tonight if he wanted to. Peggy had no idea why Rogers appealed to her so much. He was barely bigger than a thirteen year old kid, but inside that skinny body beat the heart of a hero. She’d seen that when he jumped on the grenade. 

After Erskine left Steve, Peggy walked into the tent. 

“Ready for tomorrow, Rogers?”

He looked a little nervous, but he nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“You need to come with me.” She reached for his hand before she could change her mind. 

“Not another test?”

“Nope. Just be quiet.” 

She led him to her quarters. 

“Wha -”

“Shhhh. Just get in there.” 

He obeyed, not daring to argue with a woman and certainly not her. 

Her tent was neat and orderly, bed made, clothes stored in her little locker. She motioned him to sit in the chair by her small dressing table, the only allowance that she made to being a woman. He sat, still looking confused and maybe a little scared. 

She stood in front of him. “Rogers, I don’t know what it is about you, but I’m impressed with you. Before Col. Philips does something stupid with you, I wanted to give you a little something.”

He didn’t say anything, just sort of stared at her. 

She reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. He wasn’t nearly as tall as she was, so she stepped out of her shoes to make things a little more even. She put a hand on each of his thin shoulders and leaned close, kissing his lips very gently. She could feel him tremble the tiniest bit as she moved her hands to pull him close for another kiss. 

She stopped for a moment and said, “You should put your arms around me now.” 

He obeyed and she kissed him again. By this time, he realized what she was doing and parted his lips the tiniest bit. She smiled to herself and darted her tongue out to touch those parted lips. She could feel his arousal already hard against her. 

She said nothing, just began to tug his t-shirt over his head. He made a sound, but she wasn’t sure if it was delight or horror. He was very slender with the build of a boy much younger than he was. She’d read his file and knew that he’d had a lot of physical illness in his life. Maybe she could make one night much better for him. It was certainly something she wanted, though she wasn’t exactly sure why. 

After she removed his shirt, she began to unbutton her blouse. He was watching her intently.

“Would you like to finish with the buttons?” she asked. 

He didn’t speak, but he nodded and unbuttoned the last three buttons. He pulled the blouse open and stared at her white cotton bra. She felt her nipples peak under his gaze. 

“You want to do the brassiere? Or shall I?” she asked, trying hard to keep her voice neutral. The look in his beautiful blue eyes was going straight to her center. She turned around and he unfastened it. She’d bet he practiced on a bra without a woman in it. She didn’t remove it after he unfastened it, but turned back around and shrugged it off as he watched. His eyes widened as her breasts were exposed to his view. 

“You may touch me, Steve. Can I call you Steve?”

He nodded and tentatively reached a hand out to touch the creamy skin of breast. He gently cupped the underside of her breast while touching her nipple with his thumb. It was Peggy’s turn to shiver in delight. 

She put her hands on his shoulders again and pulled him close. It felt good when her breasts pressed against his chest. She kissed him again, parting her lips to encourage him to snake his tongue inside her mouth. He was awkward at first, but warmed to his task as he slid his tongue against hers. 

She ran her hands down his back. He was so slender that she could have counted his vertebrae if she’d wanted to. She smoothed his skin with her hands instead. 

Between kisses, she said, “I’d really like for you to make love to me, Steve. Would you like to do that?”

He didn’t seem to be able to talk, but he did manage to nod. 

She unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop. He watched her hungrily now, need replacing fear in his face. She was dressed only in her panties and her stockings. She carefully slid her panties down over her hips and let them fall while the stockings stayed up. 

She nodded towards his trousers. “May I?” 

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice a little hoarse as if from disuse. 

She unbuckled his military issue belt then unbuttoned his trousers. She had to maneuver them and his boxers over his erection before letting them fall to the floor. His cock was proportionally a bit bigger than the rest of him. She looked at him boldly then looked up into his face and smiled. 

When he came to her arms this time, she felt the wet head of his cock touch her. 

“Would you like to lie down in my bed now?”

“Yes, please.” 

She pulled the bedspread and sheets down and lay down on the narrow single bed. She held her arms open and Steve lay in her arms, kissing her this time as he put his arms around her. 

“Why?” he asked, looking into her eyes, his face sincere and earnest.

“I like you. You’re brave and sweet. I – I wanted to do this before you change.”

He nodded and she felt an urge to tell him more. He chased most of her thought away when he moved down far enough to suck one of her nipples into his mouth while the teased the other one with his fingers. She made a sound in her throat. He licked and sucked both nipples until she was quivering mess. He was supposed to be the mess, not her. 

He kissed down her belly and stopped before he got to her nether region, moving so he could slide her stockings down her legs. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he slid his hands down her legs. She let her legs fall open and watched as he looked at the juncture where her legs met. 

“Touch me, Steve,” she whispered to him. 

He lay down between her legs and reached out to touch her, touching her labia, opening her with his fingers. He ran a fingertip over her clitoris. She gasped.

“You like that?” he asked. 

“Mmmm,” was her answer as he rubbed it lightly. 

He circled it with his fingers then moved his head lower and licked her, teasing her with the tip of his tongue. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” she asked, quite breathless by now. 

He looked up from between her thighs. “Did I do it right? Bucky told me he did it to his girlfriends and they loved it.”

“Oh yes, quite right. More.” 

He licked at the tiny bud until Peggy was at the edge of orgasm. 

“Put your finger in me, Steve.” 

He did as she asked and that was really all she needed to topple over that blissful cliff. The sound she made was soft, more of a whimper than anything else, as pleasure rolled over her like a wave. Steve kept up what he was doing until she was still. 

“My dear Steve, that was delightful. If you’ll lay back, I’ll – well, what do you want me to do?”

He blushed to the roots of his hair. “I – I, uh, I want to be inside you, Agent – Peggy,” he finished lamely. 

“You’ll need to lie on top of me,” she said. As he moved up to do that, she took him into her hand and guided him to her. He made a sound as he sank into her and she knew he’d come within moments. 

He thrust into her, his face a nice pink and his breathing labored. Peggy worried that it might be too much for him. She kissed him and held him as he came quickly, crying out as he did. He collapsed on top of her as she patted his back gently and whispered softly that he did fine. 

“It was too fast. I’m sorry.”

“Your first time?” she asked though she already knew his answer. “Steve, you’re a lovely man. Lie here with me for a bit then we better get you back before Col. Philips finds out you’re missing.”

He lay on his back and she curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder. She worried about what might happen tomorrow, but decided to let it take care of itself. She kissed his cheek. “I hope what you get is what you hope for, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
